


随缘1lostone太太的ST文整理★★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘1lostone太太的ST文整理★★★★

## 随缘1lostone太太的ST文整理★★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. Love The One You're With 与爱同行

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-91175-1-1.html)：达芬奇的陷阱 [续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=99343)：ThomasEliot [续续翻](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=172495)：一朵英俊的冬瓜 

概要：【Explicit】Kirk舰长时不时在外出任务里无视自己的安全，Spock对此抱有一种……不怎么逻辑的反应

状态：（长篇）已完结

  2. Interlude 间奏曲

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-92866-1-1.html)：ronnie_vfs

概要：【Explicit】Jim不是Spock的学生。不，真不是。学院AU！

状态：（短篇）已完结

  3. Blissfully Unexpected 幸福的意外

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-94565-1-1.html)：某瞳无能君

概要：【Explicit】Spock/Kirk/Pike 预警！

状态：（短篇）停更

  4. More or Less

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/thread-206459-1-1.html)：abigale_soo青落

概要：【Teen】Spock从未能成功用数字衡量对于那位James Tiberius Kirk的感情。Post STB

状态：（短篇）已完结





End file.
